My Answer
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Suigetsu tries to comfort Karin after Sasuke rejects her. Girls are complicated.


I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

My Answer

Suigetsu watched as Sasuke left the room. It hadn't been the worst one, yet Karin was clearly more shaken up than usual. She just stood there staring at the door in silence. After a moment, Jugo also left, to give Karin privacy. Suigetsu sighed and stood, turning to the door before looking to Karin. She wasn't string at the door anymore. Instead, she was staring at the floor. He sighed quietly and walked over. She stiffened as he neared her.

"You okay?" Suigetsu asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Karin asked voice perfectly calm.

"Could be you just got rejected," Suigetsu shrugged. "I figured maybe you would want someone to talk to."

"No thanks," Karin snorted walking out of the room, Suigetsu a few paces behind her, following. "Go away Suigetsu. I need to be alone."

"No, what you need is to talk," Suigetsu said. "Trust me. Have I ever been wrong?"

"All the time," Karin snorted, glaring back at him.

"Oh, well, this time I'm sure," Suigetsu stated.

"Thanks for the advise but I'll handle this alone," Karin said.

"How?" Suigetsu asked catching her arm, forcing her to stop. "What's so bad about talking to me? Am I really so horrible to you?"

"Yes!" Karin snapped. "You're horrible! I can never say three words without you criticizing me, you make fun of me any chance you get! You never _leave me alone_!"

She held her arm up, showing him holding her wrist still.

"In all fairness, you criticize and make fun of me too," Suigetsu stated. "And I think that having someone to talk to could help."

"What do you want me to say?" Karin demanded. "You want me to give you a sob story about how Sasuke doesn't like me? Want me to scream and shout about how unfair it is that he doesn't love me? Want me to tell you my darkest secrets? Sorry Suigetsu, that's not me. I don't need to talk to you, I need you to let go and leave me alone for once since we started this mission!"

"Alright," Suigetsu smiled releasing her wrist then reaching up to her face, gently wiping away a tear that hand been in the process of falling down her cheek. "Alright. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

He turned, beginning to walk away and she blinked in surprise.

"Wait," she called out, making him stop, though he contined to face away. "Why are...you leaving?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Suigetsu asked. "For me to leave you alone?"

"I...no," Karin said. "I just...you've never...cared before."

"That's not true," Suigetsu smiled, turning around. "I've just given you space before. I figured maybe it would be better if I tried to help for once."

"Then...why walk away?" Karin asked, staring at the floor again.

"Like I said, I thought that was what you wanted," Suigetsu stated.

"No," Karin said shaking her head and looking up at him. "I wanted you to refuse. I wanted someone to care enough to pry. To not give up on me."

"Is that what you thought I was doing?" Suigetsu chuckled, walking over and resting a hand on her head, ruffling her hair. "No. I just had faith in you to be okay on your own. If you had wanted me to stay, you should have said."

"Would you have?" Karin asked. "I'm just an annoyance."

"That's not true," Suigetsu said, wincing internally since he knew he himself had told her she was.

"Why?" Suigetsu asked. "Sasuke thinks I am. You've said I am before. Why am I not now?"

"I wasn't entirely honest before," Suigetsu stated.

"Then be honest now," Karin said. "What am I?"

Suigetsu opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. He thought for a moment and tried again but again he failed and Karin began to get annoyed.

"Well?" Karin demanded. "What's your answer?"

Suigetsu sighed and thought for a moment, once again failing to find the words. He sighed, rolling his eyes and leaned forward, kissing her for a moment, Karin too stunned to do anything. After a moment, he pulled back, readying himself for her to hit him, as she usually did. She simply stared at him in shock, on hand touching her lips, the other wrapped around herself protectively.

"What...what was that?" Karin asked after several moments.

"My answer," Suigetsu smirked.

Karin stared at him a moment then slapped him, his head turning to water and splattering across the wall. The moment it reformed, Karin's lips crashed into his. He blinked in surprise then smil3d, kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her. Her arms slipped around his neck and she sighed. After a time, they separated and Karin rested her head against his chest. He smiled, lightly stroking her hair as she stood there. Finally she looked up at him.

"Was that really so hard?" Karin asked.

Suigetsu could only laugh and kissed her again.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
